videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
IPod Touch Super Mega Battle
iPod Touch Super Mega Battle is a SSB Clone for IOS Systems. Gameplay The Gameplay is conceptually similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to 4 players can battle each other using characters from various video game franchises like Angry Birds, Cut The Rope, Air Penguin. Like Super Smash Bros., there are damage percentages and smash attacks,but there are also health bars,like Street fighter and Mortal Combat,which you can enable in options. There are also lives. When you get KO'd with high damage, run out of health or fall, you lose a life. Also there are Super meters similar to the Street Fighter series,and the Final Smashes in Super Smash Bros Brawl. When you attack or get hit by opponents, the meter builds up, and you can use super depending on you level Modes *Arcade Mode (classic, adventure) *Vs Mode *Options *Extra Options(after beating Arcade mode) *Boss Rush mode *Coin Battle mode *Color Edit mode *Survival mode *Training Mode More to come soon... Playable Characters #Red Bird #Om Nom #Air Penguin #Sensei #Redford #Joe #White Stick Figure #Zombie Unlockable #Fancy Pants #Pixel Monster #Doodler #Jax #Barry Steakfries #Amazing Alex #John Gore #Blue Bird #Fragger #Kick Buddy #Jenny Gore #Lupin DLC #Bad Piggie #Sato San #Fasatar Guy #Magic John Arenas #Birdday Party #DJ Box #Sector 5 #Doodle Jump Jungle #Front Lawn #Plumber Crack #Boss Arena #Soccer Stadium #City #Squiggleville #Alex's Room #Tiny Wings #Paris #Anartica #Ground Hog Day (DLC) #Office (DLC) Items *Slingshot *Candy *Fish *Watermelon *Jetpack *Thumbtacks *Pistol *Mallet *Pencil *Pixels *Soccerball *Doodle Bomb Weapons Each Character has powers, weapons, and abilities that can help defeat opponents *Red Bird: Slingshot, Explosive Eggs, Egg Gun *Om Nom: Nibble, Candy *Air Penguin: Flying, Springy Shoes *Sensei: Sword, Fruit Toss, Karate *Redford: Umbrella, Kick, Nibble *Joe: Pistol, Post-It Notes, Watermelon, etc. *White Stick Figure: Bat, Machine Gun *Zombie: Mallet *Fancy Pants: Sword, Spiders *Pixel Monster: Firegun, Pixel Bomb *Jax: Soccerball *Doodler: Bombs, Shrukiens, etc. *Barry Steakfries: Jetpack *Amazing Alex: Gadgets, Soccerballs, etc. *John Gore: Guns, Hockey *Blue Bird: Multiplying *Fragger: Explosives *Kick Buddy: ANYTHING, YO! *Jennny Gore: Guns, Hockey *Lupin: Cane *Bad Piggie: Items from Bad Piggies *Sato San: Seafood, Watermelon *Magic John: Hockey Skills *Fasatar Guy: Sword Supers Ever Character has a super attack *Red Bird: Calls Big Brother Bird to fight with him causing the gameplay to switch and controll Big Brother Bird. *Om Nom: Candy falls from the sky. *Air Penguin: Does a skydive and lands with an earthquake. *Sensei: Everyone turns into fruit and fruit is everywhere so Sensei can slice each fruit and find people in fruits. *Redford: Uses Save Stars and does a kick-punch x2-spring combo and a lazer finisher. *Joe: Summons Sato-San, Rosenberg, Dmitry, & Amber to beat the crap out of everyone. *White Stick Figure: Goes first person and shoots a gun at his oppents. *Zombie: Summons a Gargauntar to help him *Fancy Pants: Kicks a huge soccer ball at his oppents. *Pixel Monster: Everyone becomes pixilzed. *Doodler: Puts on a sumo outfit and does ground pounds like crazy. *Jax: Like cole's in PSASBR. *Barry Steakfries: Combines all Jetpacks and goes first person. *Amazing Alex: Tosses a grenade with a huge explosion. *John Gore: Summons Evrnio-Bear to help him. *Blue Bird: Summons Orange bird & Pink bird to create a big attack. *Fragger: Creates a machine that blows up. *Kick Buddy: Sends a nuclear bomb to earth. *Jenny Gore: Summons Zombies. *Lupin: It's complete darkness. *Bad Piggie: Places a TNT bomb in the middle of the battle arena. *Sato San: Uses a octopus to stun all fighters. *Magic John: Drops a huge puck on the stage. *Fasatar Guy: Doe's a paroday of the Akuma attack. Achivements *The Gang's All Here: Unlock all characters. *Team of begginers: in team battle, use Red Bird and Peashooter *Birds of steel: In team battle, Use Red Bird & Air Penguin *Not the right Zombie: KO Zombie as Jax. *Take 3 for the team, kid: have 3 characters in 1 team in team battle *YOU RIPPED ME OFF!: Beat the Cake Ninja Chef boss as Sensei without dying. *Kids these days: Self destruct. *Dang You: Beat the Angry Mom boss as Joe without dying. *Fancieness, WOOHOO!: Unlock Fancy Pants *Nibbles: In team battle, Use Om Nom & Redford *I fell all over!: Play on Plumber Crack 10 times. *A Tasty Combanation: In team battle, Use Om Nom & Sensei. *Don't make me Angry!: Unlock Blue Bird *Pixel Party: Use Pixel Monster's Super. *Tyrant Tormenter: defeat 10 bosses in a single game in Boss Rush Mode *A boss & His Buddy: Doe team battle with Joe & Kick Buddy *Bad Piggie, BAD PIGGIE!: Download Bad Piggie *He Came from the Mike Place Fish Market: Download Sato San *Magic!: Download Magic John *Sword Master: Download Fasatar Guy More to come.... Touch Controls With touch screen controls you can interact with around the stage. There are two virtual analog sticks on the bottom corners on the screen on which you use your thumbs to operate. There are also external controllers to plug into your iOS device for easier controls and motion-fun,and hubs for 2-4 players IPad Version A IPad Version will be released but will be called "IPad Super Mega Battle". Rumors Merchandise IPod Touch Super Mega Battle/Merchandise Trivia *It is known that Joe's only friend is Kick Buddy. More to come... here's more than this to come. IPod Touch Super Mega Battle comes sometime in Spring 2013. Category:Games Category:IOS Games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:PlayStation Vita Games